Tsuchi No Saturn
by Dungeon Starlight
Summary: When you want to save something, there is always a sacrfice. And Takeru, he doesn't need to know what is sacrifice is, until he MUST make a choice, between the world and a dearest treasure...*RxR pls. TY*
1. Saturn's First Visit

**A/N: If I were you I won't read this! ^_^ Don't blame if this one is like all those transformation anime stuff around here. Well this fic is extremely (yet again) a Yama/Keru brotherly fic. So if you don't wanna sorry you can't stay. ^_^ Read at your own risk. Takeru/TK, Hikari/Kari, Daisuke/Davis  here are 14, Ken, Miyako/Yolie are 16, Yamato/Matt, Taichi/Tai, Sora, Mimi are currently 17. Jyou and Koushiro won't make an appearance so sorry! **

The following couples are: Takari, Kenyako, Taiora, Mimimato. The couple thing will just be the supporting thing but the focus is the brotherly thing. Ok like it? Then read and enjoy and be careful.

* * *

**Tsuchi**** no Saturn**

**Dark Strider**

**Rating: PG-13**

****

**CHAPTER ONE: **

**Saturn's First Visit-__**

****

**_There were eight of them, all have their eyes on one planet: Tsuchi. Yes, all liked this blue planet for its habitable nature and fresh surroundings. Some wanted to eliminate all human forms in order to claim the planet to be theirs. Ah, but this was against Saturn's will for he believed that Earth is rightfully for the humans to live on. This argument caused a heated war. After ten years the war came to an end yet all eight died. Their life seeds were sent to earth to be reincarnated two million years after…_**

****

_Young heart…claiming to be mine..._

_Oh lasting heart…you'll be with me…_

Takeru Takaishi sighed as he listened to the pounding jam crashing through his ears through the walkman. 

"Why did he have to go without telling me?" Takeru frowned to himself. 

You see, Yamato went off to America for a reason Takeru was oblivious of yet he was pretty sure it was for his band. Yet his niisan forgot to tell Takeru just that and oh how mad the younger blonde was.

"Once he gets home I'll hang him." Takeru mused. "But first I must strangle my boredom dead." He got up and headed outside and from outside to where?

"Great! Another day where I have not even one thing to do!" Takeru wanted to kick the garbage cans as he stepped inside the house again. His mom was at some three-day seminar, his dad is at his office for overtime while Yamato…well you KNOW…anyway Takeru wanted to call Hikari but she was busy with her homework. Daisuke is at the soccer practice, Ken and Miyako were at the mall dating perhaps and Iori is at his Kendo lessons with his grandpa.

"Well at least I can get some sleep!" Takeru groaned as he went to sleep.

Then a mysterious mist surrounded the room and a dream was formed…

****

**_The area was dark and there were no walls or trees or ocean beds nearby. Takeru was frightened for reasons he did not know of. Then there was a rushing sound and a cold wind swept towards his pale face. Curious, the young blonde turned to look. There was a mysterious stranger who had long black hair camouflaged against his purple coat. His dark blue eyes gave a tired sigh. _**

**_"Excuse me?" Takeru asked the stranger._**

**_"What is it you want?" The stranger asked in a dark heavy tone._**

**_"Uhm…I was just wondering like what are you doing here?" Takeru tried to keep things friendly._**

**_"I'm waiting to be free." The stranger answered simply._**

**_"Waiting to be free? OK then what's your name?" Takeru continued._**

**_After a short eerie pause, the stranger said. "I'll tell you real soon after all, I'll be free again." The stranger yawned._**

**_Then a beam of light shot out somewhere up the area and Takeru awoke…_**

****

"Now I get it, he says that he is waiting to be free and that I'll meet him someday…what was that suppose to mean?" Takeru mused. He had such a weird dream, and that was the tenth time he had the same dream. But as the days went on the supposed to be fuzzy and brain-twisting dream became clear and thinkable. No one however knew about Takeru's dream (apart from his journal ^_^) which was personally his. But now he felt like rushing for help. This dream seems growing more and more complicated though not always, everyday. Other times the dream would be like stupid. Once Takeru dreamt of a flower but when he was about to touch it he rose up from bed.

"Argh! What time is it?!" Takeru's sapphire eyes fell on the ticker…12:30 PM.

"Well, I've got to eat something…" The phone rang, Takeru thought about not answering but anyway he reached out the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey squirt!"

"Niisan!" Takeru gasped, he had to admit that even though he was angry (just a bit^_^) at his niisan he WAS glad he called at least. "So how's you're life in States?"

"I bet Mom told you that," Yamato asked. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I was busy telling everyone that you flew out of my head."

"You should've told ME first!" Takeru groaned. "And I thought I was your brother!"

"Of course you are you baka!" Yamato laughed. "Anyway you know already, so why the heck should I tell you now?"

"Why are you in America?" Takeru asked.

"It's about my band…" Takeru noticed his brother's voice lower.

"What about it?" Takeru asked.

"It's going to…oh never mind. You shouldn't know anyway." Yamato said.

"What is it? Tell me!" Takeru frowned.

"It's just something about the band OK?" Yamato insisted.

_I'm not going to bring out anything anyway. Takeru thought. "OK."_

"OK then, bye squirt! Someone's calling me." Yamato hung up.

"Bye." Takeru sighed. Yeah, he was still angry at his niisan but it had a new foundation: What was he hiding?

"Well until I find out…or will I ever find out?" Takeru walked towards the kitchen and propped down the fridge. There were eggs, cheese, some bread, cereal, milk, squids, salmon, beef and tofu. Takeru took out the cheese, bread, milk and eggs. TAK! The egg cracked as Takeru beat the eggs up in a frothy mixture. The pan sizzled on the low fire and Takeru carefully poured the frothy yellow concoction on the pan. The whole room absorbed the aroma of the dish as Takeru popped the bread to the toaster. He sliced the cheese and set it with the bread.

Soon he removed the bread with the melted cheese filling then filled it with the now done golden omelets. There lay three sandwiches on the plate.

"Here comes the train!" Takeru took a bite. It was excellent!

"Wait till niisan tastes this!" Takeru beamed proudly at his dish.

Yamato stretched his tired arms up. "Man do I really have to see him? We have a concert at ten!"

Dan, the drummer, looked up. "Sorry pal but you've heard him: See me today at eight."

Yamato frowned and opened the door. "I'll be here at nine, ok?"

Allan, the base guitar player replied. "OK, make sure you've got the other key."

"Bye guys." Yamato shut the door of the hotel and locked it. Sighing he headed to the busy alley.

Takeru walked across the street. He decided to do something…hell anything just to kill his boredom.

"Let's see how about the Library?" Takeru entered a snowy white building. The library was crowded yet quiet. There were people in line on the check out section. Takeru bent down the books where you would usually find the Mythology section. He found some good books so he picked them out.

Soon Takeru found himself thirsty while in the library. Well there is a canteen and some vendor machines with drinks within the building. And he recalled that there was one on the second floor.

Hastily, he went up the second floor where people rarely go to and found the machine.

Inserting a 100 yen coin inside, he took a can of root beer and drank. Then he heard a voice…

_Takeru…Takeru…_

"Who's there?" Takeru turned around, no one was there.

"Who could…?" Takeru spotted a trail of black glittering stars leading to the third floor.

The trail went on until it stopped on a door "KEEP OUT PLS, ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ALLOWED!"

_What is this area? Takeru opened the door curiously…inside was a large room with shelves littering the walls. Books stacked around the room. Takeru avoided the pile of newspapers as he crossed the room. There was a black glow at the end. Takeru went to the area. A thin, ragged book lay there…_

"Huh?" Takeru picked up the book. It was in a different kind of writing and there was a drawing of the solar system on the front cover. Each planet had a deity standing on top of it. All except earth. 

"Strange." Takeru leafed through the material. All the pages were blank. Takeru blinked in shock. Suddenly the first page started to write by itself. This time, in English:

****

**_Through time they traveled,_**

**_Through space the waited_**

**_A dawn will come_**

**_And the chances are on,_**

**_Beware the next leaf, _**

**_For what lies beneath_**

**_A truth so painful_**

**_It changes a handful_**

**_Yet this is the start_**

**_Of the legend's part…_****__**

Takeru felt fear rush through him. "Should I turn the next page?"

After thinking, he lifted the next page carefully.

****

**_Should I give this final chance?_**

**_So take a good glance…_**

**_After this chance is gone_**

**_There will never be another one,_**

**_Sure is your mind? _**

**_Then let yourself be bind…_**

**_As the truth you seek_**

**_Open before your feet…_**

A blinding flash surprised Takeru saw the other page of the book draw a huge square and then a moving picture appeared.

"It's like watching a movie in a book." Takeru gasped as he watched intently…

_There were eight figures and six were arguing._

_"This one is mine!" said the first, a lady who had green hair and purple eyes._

_"Give me a good reason why!" demanded the green eyed man with wild golden blonde hair._

_"Oh no, we've got to settle this in a proper way! Claiming won't do any good!" A brown haired girl with pink eyes chimed in._

_"No fair, I won the last game!" The navy blue haired boy with golden eyes said._

_"Guys settle down!" A light blue haired man with soft gray eyes interrupted the arguments._

_"I'm so bored!" whined the red haired girl with light blue green eyes._

_"Shut up!" A black haired man with fiery red eyes shouted._

_The quiet one, a purple haired child with blue eyes stopped knitting "I'll get the board if you want to." And off he went._

_"Thanks!" they all called off._

_The game was chess. So after several challenges, the purple haired child won against the black haired man._

_"Saturn wins." The green haired woman gasped._

_"Congratulations." The light blue haired man congratulated the younger child._

_"Thanks Mercury." Saturn smiled._

_"Saturn's the one who'll have earth?!" The green haired woman asked._

_"Yes he would, __Neptune__." Mercury said._

_"Oh damn!" __Neptune__ groaned._

_"Saturn won, Jupiter." The navy blue haired boy sighed._

_"I know, Uranus." The golden haired boy replied. "Do you think it's fair, Mars?"_

_"NO! I've got to have earth!" The red haired girl piped. "Saturn is the youngest! He doesn't know how to rule planets!"_

_"You're right." The black haired man whispered._

_"Pluto, you're listening." Mars looked up._

_"Saturn is the youngest amongst us yet he won." Jupiter groaned._

_"Mercury accepts that." Uranus pointed out childishly._

_"Mercury is close to Saturn. He's way too soft and open to him, and he never was like that to anyone else." Pluto sighed._

_"Hey people, got the dinner ready so let's all eat!" The brown haired woman announced._

_"Thanks, Venus." They all replied._

_At the table all were pretty upset that Saturn won. Mars and Uranus ate their meal while watching Mercury gave his slice of beef steak for Saturn because the younger child couldn't reach the knife. Pluto and Jupiter said nothing but had their eyes at Saturn stony while Neptune and Venus were chatting. All three pairs had a plan of their own for little Saturn._

_(Soon wars broke out between all eight warriors… we'll skip this warring part, 'K?)_

_Pluto stepped over the young Saturn who was a little less than four, with a huge blade._

_Mercury cradled the young child close. "Please don't hurt him. He's just a child." he wept._

_"Get out of the way or I'll kill you first!" Pluto said coldly._

_Saturn tried to slip away from Mercury's grasp, but it just grew tighter and was determined not to let him slip from security._

_"You won't hear me ha? Well you're dead!" Pluto raised his blade against Mercury. Saturn, just in time, squeezed his way out and stepped between Pluto and Mercury._

_The blade sank on Saturn's chest as his small voice screamed._

_"Nooo…NOOO!" Mercury caught the child's body to his arms._

_Pluto laughed in triumph. _

_"That hurts. Why does it hurt?" Saturn asked._

_"Because you're stabbed."__ Mercury tried to keep his voice calm but he was too upset, he bursts into tears and hugged Saturn tightly. "Saturn please don't leave me. I need you oh I just can't…"_

_"Why are you crying because I'll leave you? I've left you behind several times before." Saturn looked up._

_"Because I might never see you again, and I'd rather die…" Mercury sobbed as he gently pecked Saturn's wounded cheek; ignoring Pluto who was drawing closer, raised his blade and..._

_And suddenly the page went blank._

"YOU DAMN STUPID BOOK! WHY DID YOU STOP THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Takeru nearly ripped the book. "What the hell was that for?! Your maker is a stupid hell of a bitch or whatever!"

"Wait a minute; I'm talking to a book!?" Takeru raised an eyebrow then the book went writing again:

****

**_But hear me this coz yet again_**

**_Here and there, before and then,_**

**_Out of the ashes they will rise,_**

**_To win the battle for the final prize…_****__**

**_Yet love so strong cannot spare, the death of all _**

**_and_****_ the survival of one._**

****

"WOAH!....There's already punk language in the ancient times? Cool!" Takeru stared.

Interested, he pocketed the book and left the library.

Yamato entered a silver structure and went up the elevator. Impatiently, he pushed the '5 FLR." button.

DING! The elevator's door slid open and Yamato opened an oak door leading to a rather dark room. At the center, which seemed to be the room's only source of light, was a pale man with jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Fancy seeing you Ishida." The stranger rasped.

"What do you want from me, Janus?" Yamato demanded in a rather cold voice.

"As always, I was hoping that you would hand the Teenage Wolves to me. I'm sure you'll make loads of money and I'll give you fame beyond your imagination." Janus replied.

"How many times am I supposed to tell you: the answer is NO!" Yamato replied flatly.

"I see. What makes you refuse?" Janus asked.

"I don't want my band under some money hungry guy like you, duh." Yamato groaned. He heard that some of the bands under him were given less than half of the budget the contract stated. Yamato believed this was unfair.

"Ishida, you don't know who you're dealing with." Janus warned.

"Fine then, if I don't know you…" Yamato stood up and headed for the door. "You don't know me." With that the blonde sped away. Janus glared at him.

"I can't believe he refused us. He was nearly at the palm of my hand!" Janus sighed.

_You yearn too much materialistic things. Now look what you've done._

"I'm sorry, Pluto." Janus said.

_As long as you have a new plan, I can forgive you._

Takeru had read from the past six months several mysterious passages from the mysterious book he had found. But the last passage was interesting and was the shortest:

****

**_At the brink of death, I will awake…_**

Takeru wondered what it meant but he had less time for that.

Unlike most boys his age, Takeru was good at his academics, rather like Ken. He studies whether there is an expected test or not and usually excels in almost everything. And the thing is that the Quarterly Test in Chemistry and Trigonometry were on. It's not that Takeru disliked the subject, but it was something to prepare for.

"Good morning Takeru-kun!" Takeru turned around to see Hikari and Daisuke's image on focus.

"Good morning Hikari-chan, Daisuke!" Takeru waved.

"Did you study for our Chemistry test? Usually, I don't remember what I've studied. It's so hard!" Daisuke complained.

"It's fine with me. I'm ready for the test, no matter how hard Mr. Sakanori's test is." Takeru said.

"I envy you!" Hikari sighed at her boyfriend (I told YOU they were on!).

"Oh really, I'm not the smartest man in the world. Ken is the genius!" Takeru pointed out.

"You can be my genius." Hikari sighed.

"Wooh!" Daisuke teased, usually he would get jealous at this but now he has a new crush: a girl named Aira. So he leaves Hikari to Takeru (and made him swear not to give her to anyone else) and goes after Aira. Aira is the latest head turner of the school with her green hair and large purple eyes pretty and fair, so Daisuke goes after her. Takeru thought of her as a friend since she also hangs out with them and has gone very close to Hikari…AND Daisuke, yet she looks familiar…

"That's all for our Chemistry test. May you all pass the test." Mr. Sakanori's green eyes checked if all the test papers are in, his blonde hair swayed in the wind. 

"YAY!" The class shouted. But for the first time in his life, Takeru wondered about Mr. Sakanori, who was his favorite teacher. _Why is he so familiar?_

"Mr. Sakanori, how was my test?" Takeru stepped in the classroom after dismissal as Mr. Sakanori checked the test papers.

"Oh, yes Takaishi. Well you've got perfect score. Congratulations, you matched Ichijouji." Mr. Sakanori smiled.

"Uh-thanks." Takeru bowed.

"I wish all the boys in the class were like you two." Mr. Sakanori sighed.

"Actually I thought the test was like medium." Takeru smiled.

"I made it easy." Mr.Sakanori smiled.

"But the subject is not." Takeru pointed out. After as pause, they both laughed. Yet Takeru did not know, he was laughing with an enemy…

Takeru walked home from school today. Hikari and Miyako headed to a mall to buy some supplies for a play that their group activity would prepare. Daisuke entered the Odaiba High Soccer Tournament with Ken. Takeru sighed. Why do they always have something to do when he felt as if he was ready to die with all his troubles on earth solved? Or as if they've all been avoiding him of was it fate keeping his friends away…to prepare him for a greater task alone?

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Takeru turned around to the source of the voice. Aira was screaming to a man holding her as a hostage atop the topmost floor of a business establishment.

"That man must have fried his head, not his omelet." Takeru muttured as the man was screaming wildly and pointing the sharp rapier at Aira's pale neck. Takeru sighed as he climbed up the building through the back door and ignored the police signs as he made his way up.

"Hey you!" Takeru called. The man turned to him, his black eyes lit with madness.

"Takaishi-san, thank God you're here!" Aira cried.

"Let my friend go!" Takeru glared at the man.

"Says who asshole?" the man shouted.

"And who's the asshole, you bastard?" Takeru shot back.

"Mind yer own business kid!" The man pushed Aira aside and lunged at Takeru. Takeru went to the opposite direction to avoid the man. The man pulled out something from his jacket: something small and green…a grenade!

"Uh-oh!" Takeru looked alarmed.

"Take this!" The man threw the grenade to the wall. 

WHAM! The railing exploded. The whole area was in smoke.

"WOAH!" Aira, who was near Takeru, felt for a railing and lost her balance and fell.

"Fujiyou-san!" Takeru gasped as he reached and held Aira's hand tightly.

"Takaishi-san…" Aira gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll not let you fall." Takeru said as he pulled her up to safety.

"Thanks." Aira smiled gratefully then gasped. "Takaishi-san behind you!" 

The man pushed Takeru madly against the open space and Takeru found himself hovering to the concrete below.

"TAKAISHI-SAN!" Aira gasped.

"Help me!" Takeru shouted. _Niisan…_

Then suddenly, Takeru's body glowed and blinded the spectators, the policemen and the mad man except Aira who watched in horror.

Takeru's shoulder length blond hair grew into longer ebony. His blue eyes became dull and a light from his hand formed a staff with a deadly blade. His school uniform changed into a blue robe and a purple cloak. As a finishing touch, a golden chain with an onyx stone with a "h" sign on the center formed around his head.

"Oh my god…"Aira gasped.

_Takeru opened his blue eyes. "Where am I?"_

_Then he saw an image of him transforming into the man in his dreams. "What is this?"_

_"I am free. You, Takaishi Takeru, have now freed me and changed yourself into Saturn." The man said. _

_"Therefore, am I in the place where I usually see you?" Takeru gasped._

_"Yes." Saturn replied._

_"So you're the guy who was killed by Pluto right?" Takeru asked._

_"Well it was my fault why I was killed since I was too weak to protect Mercury. Now things have changed since all of my enemies are here on earth and I have to fight them all off. Since you are my reincarnation, you've got to help me." Saturn explained._

_"So we're teammates on this right?" Takeru asked._

_"I'm sorry to trouble you with these affairs but you must." Saturn said softly._

_"Then I'll do it for your sake and my planet's." Takeru said._

_"But for now, your body is mine to use." Saturn vanished._

The transformed Takeru pointed his wand at his blinded attacker and WHAM! The mad man was hit by a force so strong he hit the wall and was killed instantly. After landing softly to his feet, the stranger turned to the crowd.

"This event you can recall, yet my appearance? I'm afraid not." A black light glowed all over the street. Soon all the viewers' memories of seeing Saturn were gone. Yet they found Takeru lying down there.

"Oh god, someone call an ambulance!" Aira shouted as she climbed down the steps.

Yamato lay down the bed. He was tired already for another meeting.

"Talk about meetings, concert, meetings! Sheesh we're humans duh and we need our rest!" Yamato talked to no one in particular. "I wish something tense would happen today. Like someone I know will fall down the roof or get killed or anything that would lift my head off my star blues…" then his cellphone rang.

"Oh great…hello." Yamato answered the phone, his voice sounded tired for he was sleepy. 

"Hey Yama!"

"Hey Taichi." Yamato recognized his friend's voice yet why was he trembling? "What's up with you? Why are you trembling or something?"

"Uhm-it's about- Hikari, don't cry too loud!" Taichi said.

"About what? And why is your imoto crying?" Yamato was still sleepy.

"It's about Takeru." Taichi said shortly.

"What about him?" Yamato jumped back to his senses.

"You see…he sort of fell from the topmost floor of some building while trying to save Aira from some mad robber. Fancy way of being a hero yet he's still at the hospital and he's in the middle of Good morning and sayonara." Taichi said quickly.

"A-are there no results yet?" Yamato lay down the bed with his hand against his shocked pale face.

"Nope, the doctors thought that he might live or die if he wants to…" Taichi paused when he heard Yamato breathing deeply on the phone then Yamato whispered in a rather tight and shocked voice. "Call me when the results are on OK? Thanks Taichi." Yamato hung up. Taichi sighed as he brought the phone down and set out with his second mission: comfort his sister and himself. Who knows what kind of fight Takeru was going through?

Yamato lay there on the bed with his phone at one hand and his other at his forehead. 

"Takeru…" He said softly. Why did that have to happen? "Oh me and my big damn mouth!" Yamato sat up and sighed. "I can't even be there to help you." Trembing, he glanced up the clock: it was nearly time to leave since the meeting place will be held far away and he promised his friends to meet them at some mall. 

_Ototo__, please be okay for me. Please… Yamato prayed as pulled himself together from crying and stood up. After what seemed like eternity, he opened the door and left the room._

Takeru opened his blue eyes. It was ten in the evening. Groggily, he turned around. There was a huge green monitor nearby. Takeru sighed as he turned to see the ceiling of his room. "Saturn…" then, his cellphone rang.

Takeru grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Takeru, it's me."

"Niisan." Takeru greeted.

"So how are you?" Yamato asked.

"I'm a lot better, thanks." Takeru smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yamato paused.

"Is it Ok with you if I tell you something…" Takeru asked. He knew that he had tell someone about his transformation, his dreams, the mysterious book and Saturn's relation to him. And of course, his niisan is the best person he could open up to. 

"Sure Squirt, anything…" Yamato smiled.

"Well, it's about when I was falling…" Takeru bit his lip. Was he making the right descision? What if he would trouble his brother with his personal problems? Yamato already his problems at America(whatever that was) and he'll be even more troubled if Takeru would tell him about Saturn. Plus, the "I-changed-into-Saturn" thing is way beyond his brother's power to solve rather, it was his and his alone.

"Takeru, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yamato's voice was filled with concern which usually tempted Takeru to spill the juice to his niisan yet Takeru sighed and said "I thought that you'd come to help me."

Yamato paused. "I wish I did." He said softly yet somewhat sadly.

_Oops! Fatal mistake! I'm such a jerk! "Sorry niisan, I shouldn't have said that. But I really appreciate it that you called." Takeru added hastily. _

"Thanks." Yamato's voice was in a low whisper.

"Uh-bye then." Takeru hung up. Did Takeru's words earlier made his brother look like a failure? Takeru didn't mean it that way (despite the fact that he DID think that his niisan will save him) rather he was covering up the truth about Saturn and not to hurt his niisan's feelings. "Niisan, I'm sorry." Takeru sighed as he went to bed.

Yamato stared dully at the plains the train passed by. He could not take the words his brother said out of his head. _When I was falling, I thought that you'd come and help me…_

"Takeru…" Yamato sighed. He felt as if he failed the topmost obligation he had in life: to protect his little brother. Usually, Yamato would do whatever he can to protect Takeru from everything bad out there from bullies to evil digimons. But now he felt like he was caring less about that duty he swore to do always ever since Takeru was born. 

"I hate this. I should've stayed. I shouldn't have been here!" Yamato sighed as he held his head by his hands. "At least he had someone…at least I had him…"

The clock ticked loudly in Aira's bedroom as she lay down her bed. "No! This isn't right! Takaishi-san is my friend." She cried. _Daskete__…_

She was sweating heavily, clutching her head. Something was calling her, urging to loose control of her body. Aira screamed yet no one heard her. _Motamiya__-san…_

A green aura surrounded her and made her turn across the bed wildly while her body sweat rapidly. After fifteen minutes of moaning and screaming. she opened her eyes and laughed cruelly. "Now it's fun time!" she smirked as she rushed to her closet and opened it. Wildly, she took some blue clothes and tore her nightgown off her and donned them on. Aira was always conservative with make up but _this Aira went wild and indulged herself with layering her mouth with red, her eyes with green and her cheeks rosey pink. "Neptune's in the house! HAHAHAHA!!!" Aira was surrounded by a green aura and cackled abnormally. This wasn't Aira at all._

Takeru's blue eyes opened. He felt something yet he wasn't sure of what it was…or who…

It was 7:30 in the morning, Takeru was not at school…neither was Aira.  Yet she was at school…at the rooftop of the school…

"Wait for me Saturn for soon I'll be there…" Aira ,rather Neptune, whispered while staring at the hospital Takeru was in.

**_A shattering truth piercing my heart._****_ You shouldn't leave for I still need you._**

**_A wish, a desire to hold you close. If only I were a lot stronger. _**

****

**_I'm just a liar too weak to defend you. I wish that you knew the truth._**

**_I really do love you._**

****

**_If there is one wish for each one of us, I would pray that I could be worthy to be your guardian._**

**_One destiny, the one I've chosen. Yet I failed to fulfill._**

**_What choice do I have? I cannot go on, if this pain won't vanish.  I can't bear loss again._**

**_Oh I can just pray that this is not the truth, that this is a lie. _**

**_Your tears pierce me through. Friends forever shouldn't leave each other._**

****

**_You would always smile telling me it is okay. That nothing will come in between._**

**_A pretty flower blooming in the night, missing you._****__**

****

**_If I had a choice to make, I would ask God to have you back._**

**_You're more to me than a friend, a brother beside this aching heart to have you back._**

**_Where else will I go?_**

****

**_Pretty song of hope in the air, how I wish I could sing along._**

**_Saying life will go on. Oh how I wish I could turn back time, and make you come back to this aching heart of mine! Then tomorrow aint so gloomy after all._**

****

**_Oh if there is one wish for each one of us, I would pray that I could be worthy to be your guardian._**

**_One destiny, the one I've chosen. Yet I failed to fulfill._**

**_What choice do I have? I cannot go on, if this pain won't vanish. I can't bear loss again._**

****

**_Lovely song of love, how I wish I could sing too. Your voice is the only thing I wanna hear!_**

**_ Oh how I wish I could turn back time, and make you come back to this aching heart of mine! _**

**_Then tomorrow aint so gloomy after all._****__**

****

**_If I knew that you'd be gone again, I wish I could have held you tightly till the end…_**

****

****

*AND CUT*

Dark Strider: Nice motion pic! Thanks to all those who reviewed the Wishful Thinking of Hope. I do think this fic is rather bad but THAT'S my POV plus I do hope you like it. Ja'ne. Makasete!

PS: Anyone who agrees with Daisuke/Aira pairing? She's my new cast, and I'd want Daisuke to have a love couple here too ya know! If not, I'll fix the story in for you…just you wait. Anyway, do you like Daisuke/Aira pairing? Please reply!

**Notes:**

_*You might have noticed Takeru calls Aira at her last name with the honorific "-san". In __Japan__, you usually call a stranger, a person in higher rank or a friend (minus your close/best buddies) by their last name with the "-san" thing._

_Example: Usagi Tsukino- Tsukino-san_

_*"Niisan" and "Nesan" are addresses meaning "Big brother" and "Big sister in Japanese as a sign of respect. "Nichan" and "Nechan" are applied when there is a sign of respect and affection (sort of, mostly said by little kids)._

_*The title "Tsuchi no Saturn" means "Saturn of Earth"._

Next Chap: Takeru goes out of the hospital just to come back again. Neptune has plans on using Daisuke and only Takeru can save him…yet can he be on time to stop the Pearl Seed Dragon from wrecking the city. Find out in Saturn's Stormy Day.

Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com 

* * *

****


	2. Saturn's Worst Enemy

**A/N: **Hear me people of Earth! The chapter 2 of my fic is up and done. Pls RxR. Thnx. You people rule.

PS: Anyone who agrees with Daisuke/Aira pairing? She's my new cast, and I'd want Daisuke to have a love couple here too ya know! If not, I'll fix the story in for you…just you wait. Anyway, do you like Daisuke/Aira pairing? Please reply! 

~Dark Strider the Paranormal ^_^

* * *

**Tsuchi**** no Saturn**

**Dark Strider**

**Chapter Two:**

**Saturn's Stormy Beginnings-**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_*Book of the Heavens*_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_DAY ONE, SOL'S HALF:_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Facing the Storm.._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_**The time of alignment will come after nine days…_**

**_when all the planets will be one…_**

**_The start will be at the day_**

**_When the first awakening has been done***_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Hospital- 

Takeru's second day at the hospital appeared as dull as ever. The nurse appeared on the doorway at the top of every three hours to check on him or to bring him his meal. The television didn't help too much (it didn't have good shows) nor did the radio play anything nice. The clock ticked and echoed around the white walls of the room. Takeru yawned. "It's so boring!" 

For a minute, there seemed to be a strange glow near Takeru. At first, Takeru decided to ignore this, then a strange feeling drew him to take a look. "Oh my god…" Takeru muttered…the mysterious book came back to its master.

Then the book, the Book of the Heavens according to Saturn, turned by itself… to a page with an inky drawing, as if it was drawn only now.

Trembling, Takeru took the book…the drawing was a girl with green hair and purple eyes. It said her name was Neptune and now she has awakened. She controls water and storms.

**_"Once reincarnated, she chooses victims close to her reincarnated form. She transforms at her own will and the people who transform into her go berserk and loose memories…"_**

"Woah, so this is the first enemy? Sounds like it." Takeru said.

_Neptune__ is always mad at me. She hates my quiet manners…and the fact that I'm better in knitting. It was Saturn. _But what can I say? At least I don't have to ask…I mean PAY her to do my sweater.__

"Too bad. She must've been a good friend to you then if you've only gotten along." Takeru concluded.

_Nah, I hate green anyway. _Saturn joked. _And plus, she makes me go nuts, can you imagine being stuck with her alone for a day?!_

Takeru smiled, having Saturn as a friend is not so bad. In fact, Saturn kept him company during his dull hospital days.

****

**_Ano_****_ ruroni wa hasiteru_**

**_Kirei_****_ na mirai wo mitsukeru_**

**_Namida_****_ wo kaumjite _**

**_kare_****_ no mune no naka._**

****

****

_This wanderer will run_

_Seeking a bright future_

_Feeling the tears_

_Within his heart._**__**

****

****

**_"Out of chaos, a friendship is formed…_**

****

****

****

America, 11:30 PM…

**_Crimson liquid stained the floor…looks a lot like red wine…_**

**_Yamato bent down and touched it…it made him tremble with fear…_**

**_Then a footstep can be heard, followed by a cry that pierced his ears…yet the voice is so familiar…_**

**_"Who could it be?" Yamato wondered. Then as if it was an answer to his question, the scene blinked. _**

**_There were two men nearby. One was over shadowed by his cloak yet the other was pale, deathly pale. _**

**_He had his blue eyes on the murderer for a while then he fell unconscious, no dead. His golden hair spread on the floor, like starlight on the ebony sky. The younger man's body was full of cuts and blood stained his brown and white uniform red…_**

**_For a minute, Yamato didn't get anything, yet something lit a light bulb…_**

**_Blonde hair, blue eyes, that complexion…no, it couldn't be…_**

**_"Takeru…Takeru, that can't be you, right?" Yamato gently bent down on him and took a better look._**

**_It was Takeru, this time Yamato wasn't mistaken yet o how he wish he was…_**

**_"Takeru, please wake up…Takeru…" Yamato wept. Yet Takeru just lay there deaf to his brother's tears._**

**_"TAKERU!"_****_ Yamato screamed._**

****

" NOOOO!" Yamato got up from the nightmare. Yamato felt his eyes were wet. But Yamato didn't care. 

"That nightmare…seemed so real…" Yamato gasped to himself, wiping the sweat and tears away. 

The blood…Takeru was there…he was dead…this was too much for the older blonde. "Takeru…" Yamato breathed. "No he's okay. It's just some dream…you ate too much last night probably…" Yet why did it feel so real…as if it would happen soon…?

_Dreams never lie or come from the imagination. They speak the truth and only the truth… _he read that line from a book about dreams from Dave. This made Yamato scared and worried. "No it can't be true. Who'd want Takeru dead?" he calmed himself down though he still felt uneasy. "Do I have to call him up?" Yamato's eyes fell on his cellphone. Sighing deeply, he picked the apparatus up and dialed his brother's cellphone number, just to assure himself that Takeru was safe…that his dream was a lie…that nothing would go wrong AND definitely, Takeru won't die and no one would kill him…right?

****

****

****

**_Demo, kono kokoro wa mitsumete_**

**_Kono_****_ tsuyoko na shinjitsu wo_**

**_Ano_****_ mayota na shin ga _**

**_sakende_****_ sono negai…_**

****

_But, this heart will_

_See this strong truth_

_This lost heart_

_Shouts this wish…****_

****

****

****

****

**_"A vision of disaster leaves one's heart torn…_**

Takeru pat the remote control probably for the fiftieth time this afternoon for a good show.

"Stupid TV, it's not helping me kill my boredom." Takeru finally hit the off button.

_What's so bad about the movie we've seen earlier? _Saturn questioned.

"Anyone around my age with a sane mind will not watch that." Takeru pointed out. "And the rest are all re-runs." Then his eyes fell on the calendar. "I'll be leaving this hellhole tomorrow."

_Back to the world of nightmares, where __Neptune_'ll__ be waiting… _Saturn said._

"Well, if she'll be striking soon after I'm out of here I'll be ready."

Daisuke was walking home alone today. As he reached for the door, he glanced at his watch. 

"Hmm, Jun will be coming home late today. Mom and Dad are in a meeting, which means the house is all mine!" Daisuke grinned as he entered.

Little that he know, there was a shadow waiting… and it grabbed him.

**_RRRIIIIINNNNG! RRRIIIIINNNNG! _**

"Coming you stupid phone ringing at the middle of the night!" Takeru picked up the phone of the hospital. "Hello, Takeru speaking." 

"Uhm, Takeru, it's me Mrs. Motamiya. I'm sorry for calling in such a late hour." Daisuke's mother began.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Takeru asked.

"Well you see, have you seen Daisuke today? Did he come to see you?" Mrs. Motamiya began.

"Yesterday he did but now I'd say no." Takeru could trace worry in Mrs. Motamiya's voice.

"Oh god no…" Mrs. Motamiya sobbed.

"Is there something wrong?" Takeru asked.

"He didn't come home today. He's nowhere to be found…" But Mrs. Motamiya's voice broke into sobs, Mr. Motamiya took the phone from his wife's trembling hands.

"Thank you for your help Takeru. Good night…and we're sorry…" Then the phone clicked.

"Daisuke's missing?" Takeru was shocked. This was unexpected.

_Takeru-kun, what's wrong? _Saturn could feel his partner's fear.

"Dai is missing Saturn. He's one of my best friends" Takeru bit his lip. "Do you think Neptune's got something to do with this?"

_Most likely, TK, most likely.__ Saturn frowned._

"LEMMEGO YOU STUPID WITCH!!!"

Daisuke tried in vain to struggle free from the water chains that Neptune used to bind him.

"No, not yet impatient one, for I am expecting a guest." Neptune smiled wickedly.

Daisuke frowned. "I never knew I was invited."

"Oh no, young one, you're not invited…"  Neptune stroke Daisuke's cheek gently. "_You are the invitation!"_

****

**_Ai no hikari wo mitsukeru!  
Sekai ni watashi wa hitori-demo._**

**_YOU MAY KNOW sono ai mitsukeru _****_nara_****_,_**

**_Kono_****_ MIRAI wa yume owanai_****_!_**

_To find this light of love!_

_In this world I'm alone_

_You may know that if this love will be found,_

_This future will no longer be a dream!_

**_"A Call has been sent, by time the battle will soon start here…_**

****

****

****

****

"Takeru, good morning!"

"Hey Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Iori!"

"Hey, where's Daisuke-baka?" Miyako asked.

"Miya-chan!" Hikari frowned.

"AH YEAH! Sorry, I forgot…" Miyako's face dropped slightly.

"He disappeared yesterday…" Iori reminded.

"I hope he's all right." Ken's voice showed genuine concern. "I mean, why would anyone do this to Daisuke? What do they want from him?"

_Rather what does __Neptune_ want from me that she got Daisuke-chan into this mess? _Takeru thought, frowning._

"Takeru-kun?" Hikari called, her voice soft and concerned.

Realizing what he had done, Takeru's cold frown vanished and from its place came the usual Takeru's soft sweet smile. "Nothing's wrong Hikari-chan! I'm just as worried as you guys are."

"I understand." Hikari whispered. But Ken eyed him suspiciously. "Honestly?"

"Hai, I'm sure." Takeru smiled. "It's not that I'll jump off the bridge."

"We're all as worried as you are, so don't keep anything to yourself." Ken reminded, patting the blonde gently on the back.

"He's right, Takeru-niichan…" Iori smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll help each other through everything, even through our worst nightmares!" Miyako said.

"Sharp tongue as usual, Miya-chan?" Ken smiled at her brightly. Miyako blushed. And then everyone laughed at the compliment.

_Sure, at every problem we have, we'll always help each other. _Takeru thought. _But remember, Takaishi Takeru, everyone can't always be there to help you, even your niichan. So it's best for them to stay out of MY worst nightmare…_

Takeru came home from school that day, and he realized that he was alone at home.

"Great day for me to be lonely." He mused to himself when the phone rang.

"Oh good, someone called." He joked to himself as he said. "Hello, Takaishi residence."

"Formal aren't we?" A lady purred at the end of the line.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm grateful that someone here knows how to use what do you call this? Oh yes, a phone. I've been trying to contact you for ages…"

"HELLO? Is this a joke?" Takeru was starting to get furious when he heard an all too familiar voice striken with panic. "Takeru are you there? If you are, then don't listen to her! She's going to butcher you up and she's seriously crazy!"

"Shut up brat!" Scowled the woman at the line.

"DAISUKE?! Then that must mean…" Takeru panicked.

"Of course it means one thing SATURN you brat, NEPTUNE's back to party, and you get your ass down here or it's this guy who'll pay for your cowardice…tata!" 

"No wait-" Takeru found out that Neptune had cut the line. "Damn it!"

_What is it? _Saturn asked. _Neptune__ again?___

"Yeah, she wants me to go to where she and Dai are, but where the hell is it?"

_For one thing, she prefers staying in places where it is near to the ocean or sea. She can't live far from the ocean, her room is the one closest to the beach in our place. Therefore she should be in a place near the ocean…_

"That must mean…there's only one sea here…it's in the north…

Maybe she's holding Dai…"

_In a warehouse…___

**_Aisuru_****_ hito no tameni,sono _**

**_yakusoko_****_ wa wasurenaite_**

**_Yume no hikari mitsukeru nara,_**

**_Kimi_****_ wa wakateru sono negai!_**

****

_For the ones that I love,_

_This wish will never be forgotten_

_If the light of my dreams will be found_

_Then you will understand this wish!_

**A/N: **Short, isn't it? Well it's because I've decided that the other half of Day 1 (where the action finally starts) will come later, in a separate chapter. SO ENJOY and thanks for all your opinions! Luv you all!

****

**_FINDING_**- the song there is originally made by me, hope you like it! Bye!!!

Questions will usually be entertained at:

Darkhopemisstress@yahoo.com 

* * *

**Chapter III Preview- **

**Saturn's Worst Enemy**

_ "Dai, you OK?" Takeru asked._

_"Yeah, thank God that crazy woman's off me. Can you imagine living with her for a day?" Daisuke complained._

_Yep, I JUST can imagine. It's worse than death. Saturn mentally noted._

_"But I can't believe she's Aira, she used to be nice and…"_

_"Dai, she is Aira in a way, but she's not her. Aira's just a host, you know. Ever heard of alternate personalities in the movies?"_

_"Oh…" Daisuke blinked. "Hey do you hear something…?"_

_"It sounds more like a roar?"_

_RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!_

_"It IS a roar!" Daisuke and Takeru ran outside._

_A huge black dragon was standing on the ocean, burning anything its flames hit._

_"Oh mommy."__ Saturn muttered. "It's a __Pearl__ Seed Dragon, it lives off by eating whatever its mouth bites on, and it's a type of a sea dragon."_

_"?! That's bad." Takeru said._

_ "Takeru, I've seen dragons in some exciting action movies but the real thing is not EXCITING it's **DANGEROUS!!!" Daisuke panicked.**_

_"Is that __Neptune_'s?" Takeru wondered.__

_"__Neptune_ hates Dragons, even if they're sea dragons because they have…eh…a sort of bad first impression…" Saturn grinned at the memory. "I'll tell you later."__

_"Can't think of any Dragon lovers in the family?" Takeru asked._

_"Well there is always the annoying Mars whose mouth is like a hyper powered meteor, and not to forget the funny lovable Jupiter, we're a bit close you see…tada…" Saturn suddenly frowned._

_"But what?!!"__ Daisuke asked, taking quick glances at the dragon. _

_"…I am ABSOLUTELY praying that it's not **HIM**…"_

_"Him?__ Who-?" Takeru and Daisuke blinked._

_"Well…"_

_"Takeru Takaishi, am I correct?"_

_Surprised, Takeru and Daisuke turned around. A black haired man stood atop a building above them._

_"God, why are you mad at me?" Saturn muttered._

_"Who…who are you…?" Takeru gasped._

_"Janus, Janus Bayleaf…and I believe you have one of my allies with you…?" Janus smiled evilly. Takeru didn't like him at once._

_Saturn on the hand, seemed like he hated him for thousands of years._

_"**Pluto…"**_

*AND CUT*

That's all for the preview! Bye bye! 


End file.
